A Need to See You
by ElusiveWhim
Summary: Despite having parted ways, Naruto just can't shake the feelings that had surfaced when he thought Gaara had left the world. Having mused over his emotions, he decides to visit the Kazekage in his office where he finds a rather... Frisky redhead. Gaara x Naruto.


**A Need to See You**

GaaNaru

This is set after Gaara's death and revival. Recap: Naruto and his friends save Gaara and the two have moments. Lots of them. As the Konoha ninja leave, Gaara put out his hand for Naruto to shake and lifts Naruto's hand up to his with his sand. Don't try to tell me this isn't canon. (Chapters 279, 280, 281).

Gaara gets a little OOC, but he's being fucked senseless by the guy he likes so don't blame him.

* * *

Naruto sat alone in his apartment, replaying the last week in his mind. He had just left the sand village having retrieved Gaara from the Akatsuki. Naruto mulled over how he felt when the Kazekage lay motionless and cold in front of him, body still against the warmed sand. Naruto could still feel the pressure of the Kazekage's hand on his own from when he was about to leave with his teammates, the flutter of sand against his palm, the way aquamarine eyes bore into his own with an unrelenting softness that made him feel both at ease and ridiculously aware of his animated heart.

Naruto missed him.

He longed for the way Gaara's normally emotionless eyes shone when they talked of their shared experiences, their pain, their loneliness. Everything the Kazekage did intrigued him. Naruto knew so little about him, despite how similar they were in some regards. Packing a few essentials into a black backpack, the blonde ran out the door in his usual vigor. He notified Tsunade of his departure, claiming he had to go to Sunagakure for business and to tie up loose ends after the mission. Technically, he wasn't lying. Waving goodbye to a few of his friends, Naruto hopped over the high wall surrounding Konoha and began the three day trek to see the Kazekage.

* * *

Gaara sat alone in his office, blackly staring at some paperwork while letting his mind wander. Why had he, back then on his deathbed, thought of Naruto? Why did he choose that face to be the last countenance he would ever see? How come, when he was revived, Naruto was who he imagined? Gaara shook his head, dismissing any further thought. There was no point in fretting over confused emotions anyway. Gaara eyed his work once again, pouting slightly at the mass of papers that needed sorting. Even if he didn't know why, the redhead knew he wanted to see Naruto again. It had been more than a week and he hadn't heard from the blonde at all, despite their discrete promise to write. Gaara was too shy to initiate, so he had continuously waited for the scroll to come from the usually eager blonde. The Kazekage wondered why he felt so... Disappointed. The letter didn't matter. It wasn't important. Yet, he anticipated it to no end. Gaara let out a sigh and began scrutinising the ceiling. He thought of Naruto's bright smile. The way he always seemed to save him, even if it put his own life in danger. The Kazekage slowly let his hand edge closer to his member, which twitched in anticipation. Gaara palmed himself through his robe. Guiltily imagining Naruto there with him, his tanned hand wrapped around his cock, pumping and stroking and...

"Gaara?"

Holy son of a fuck. Gaara nearly crushed his manhood as his name resonated throughout the large office.

"You should really knock." Gaara stated towards his sister, all too aware that his voice was raspy and slightly heavy.

"I did."

"Oh."

"You have a visitor."

Great. Just what he wanted.

Naruto walked into the room, face flushed slightly from the heat and sweaty from the journey. He had his usual grin plastered across his face and his arms were crossed behind his head in a casual manner.

"Hey!" He said, stepping further into the office without being asked to. Temari left, claiming she had work to do.

Gaara's right hand was still attending to his cock, which had responded to Naruto's greeting. Ashamed, the Kazekage looked towards the window, away from Naruto.

The blonde noticed this and shuffled uncomfortably.

"I kind of came on a whim, sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

_'Yes. Yes you are.' _Gaara thought, eyes flicking down.

Naruto didn't have analytical abilities like Shikamaru, but even he could tell that the usually calm Kazekage was acting strangely. Edging closer, he watched as the redhead flinched and tried to turn his body away.

"What'cha hiding?" Naruto asked, trying to see over Gaara's shoulder. Peering over, he could see the Kazekage's hand underneath his robe, tending to something..

"Were you thinking of me?" Naruto joked with a light laugh, secretly wishing it was true.

Silence.

"Gaara?"

The redhead had been caught. This thrilled him a little and, coupled with the small space in between him and Naruto, he was unable to hold back the moan in the back of his throat.

Gaara froze.

"I-I-I'm..." The Kazekage struggled to find the words he didn't even know how to look for. He had never been in such a situation.

Naruto smirked. This visit was definitely a good idea.

The blonde placed his hands on both the redhead's shoulders and leaned in, lips brushing against the sensitive, pale skin on the back of Gaara's neck.

His fingertips ventured down towards the Kazakage's own hands, lightly pushing them out of the way as he began stroking. Gaara groaned loudly, one hand now reaching up to pull Naruto closer towards him. Naruto kept his pace as he pressed his mouth against the redhead's, tongue running over a soon swollen bottom lip, begging for entrance. The Kazekage complied, allowing the blonde to take control. Naruto explored Gaara's mouth, pushing, sucking and enjoying the whimpers and moans he got in return. The redhead broke the kiss, head tipped back as he began to lose control. He was sweaty, panting, flushed, a slight smile flickering over his mouth, which was slightly open. His eyes were unfocused and watery, all his senses were concentrating on the strong hands wrapped around his most sensitive area. Naruto slid his thumb over the head of Gaara's cock, causing the redhead to buck his hips and exclaim intangibly as he met his release. Slumping down onto his desk, the Kazekage breathed heavily as his hot and tired body was stripped by the blonde, whose husky breaths tickled Gaara's back as a string of hickeys were left over his pale skin. An orange and black jumpsuit also fell to the floor as Naruto's hands spread the redhead's hole, teasing and stretching with his two thumbs.

"Is it okay?" Naruto asked, not sure if he could hold back any longer.

Gaara merely nodded, he was still on a high from his orgasm, and the prospective of someone walking in at any moment turned him on even further.

Naruto readied himself at the Kazekage's entrance before pushing his entire length into Gaara's heat.

He was tight. _Really_ tight.

The redhead called out, swamped with both pain and pleasure.

"You... Can move, if... When..." The Kazekage could barely think, his sweet spot had been hit dead on and he could feel himself getting hard again.

Naruto started to move and soon Gaara's shouts and groans filled the entire room as he pleaded and sobbed with pleasure.

"You're so tight..." Naruto growled. "Am I hurting you?" The blonde slowed his pace slightly, afraid of hurting the frail body bent over the polished oak desk that was still somewhat cluttered with papers.

"No! Don't stop! _Harder!_" Gaara screamed, lusting after the strange sensation that racked through him with every powerful stroke. He had never felt pain up until the Chuunin exams, and this was exhilarating.

Naruto gritted his teeth and hoisted the Kazekage up higher, flipping him over roughly so he could watch as the redhead's expression flinched and contorted as he was slammed into relentlessly. Gaara's shouts got louder as the new position allowed the blonde to reach even deeper and also enabled Naruto to bend down to bite and suck on the redhead's hardened nipples. The Kazekage's half lidded eyes twitched as his control was fucked out of him, Gaara's shouts of ecstasy turning into encouragement and lewd descriptions of what the blonde was doing and how he was 'his bitch'.

Naruto bit down hard on Gaara's neck at the comment, causing the Kazekage to come over both their chests. Blood trickled down the redhead's throat as Gaara's hands slumped down on either side of his head in exhaustion. Naruto came with a long groan, not pulling out until he was completely spent. The blonde lay on top of the Kazekage for a while, the two panting and breathing heavily as two hearts refused to calm down. Naruto lazily pushed himself up so he could plant a soft kiss on the red tattoo on Gaara's forehead, causing the redhead to turn an even deeper shade of scarlet.

The blonde slumped into the chair that had been pushed aside earlier and relaxed, he had barely any energy left. The Kazekage lay with his back on the now warmed desk, slowly regaining control of his thoughts as the lusty fog in his mind cleared.

"I like you..." Naruto blurted. He continued, "If... If you like me too, I'll come back as much as I can and I can probably stay for a few more days, if I can stay with you- uh, as long as I'm not imposing or anything, I mean..." Naruto gushed as he began to put his crumpled clothes back on.

The redhead spoke up as he slid of the slab of wood towards his own clothes, slightly stained from his first release.

"You're..."

Naruto perked up and listened attentively.

"Annoying."

The blonde pouted.

"But..." A smile spread over Gaara's face. " I like you anyway."

* * *

Thankiiz for reading~!

I really like this pairing.

Please review! :3

I'm really happy with how this one turned out, but if you have any feedback, I'll take it into consideration ^.^

Feel free to PM me/review if you have a specific pairing you'd like me to write sexy times for.

I'm all for any pairing from Naruto.

But no M-Preg. M-Preg makes the angels cry.

Yuri, yaoi, het, whatever.

Vanilla, kinky, threesome, whatever.

As long as it's yummy.


End file.
